Elle aimait le blanc
by UneHistoireEstUneQuestion
Summary: Elle s'appelait Emily, elle avait cinq ans. Elle aimait ses parents, les histoires et le blanc... Parce que les anonymes et les petites filles meurent aussi...


Voilà une nouvelle histoire réalisée sur le thème 5 nuances de blanc.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclamer: Tout ou presque est à JK Rowling, le reste, je vous l'offres...

* * *

Elle aimait le blanc. C'était même sa couleur préférée. Bien sûr il y avaient différentes nuances de blanc mais elle les aimait toutes, parce que chacune d'entre elles était souvenir, avenir, passé, pensée...

.

Il y avait bien sûr le blanc de la neige, ce blanc doux et cotonneux qui malheureusement devenait vite gris. Pour elle, la neige c'était le rire et les joues rougies par le froid, les mains gelées et engourdies et soudain brûlantes au coin du feu, les bonhommes de neiges, les bottes fourrés, le bonnet qui créait de l'électricité statique et les gants qui devenaient tous mouillés quand on jouait, c'étaient les petits flocons tous différents qui fondaient dans les mains, s'accrochaient dans les cheveux et qu'on mangeait quand ils tombaient du ciel, même si c'était défendu.

Il y avait le blanc de la farine et du sucre qui faisaient de si bons gâteaux. Bien sûr il y avait aussi le blanc de l'œuf mais il n'était pas vraiment blanc alors elle ne le comptait pas. Ce blanc-là voulait dire qu'elle pouvait passer tout un après-midi seule avec maman, et qu'elle pourrait lécher les plats. Il était chaleur de la cuisine, odeur du chocolat fondu et du gâteau qui cuit. Il était recette et ingrédient. Douceur et sucreries. Ce blanc était aussi celui des anniversaires parce qu'alors on mettait de jolies bougies blanches sur le gâteau. Cette année il y en avait cinq et l'année d'après six.

Il y avait le blanc des nuages qui donnaient la pluie et qui avaient de jolies formes. Les nuages étaient de gentils esprits, qui offraient des histoires à ceux qui prennent le temps de les écouter. Souvent, quand elle regardait les nuages, son papa l'appelait miss de la lune, mais elle ne faisait pas attention parce que les nuages racontaient des histoires de sorcières et de dragons, et qu'il fallait bien les écouter avant que le vent ne les emmène loin, chez une autre petite fille. De toute façon son papa savait bien qu'elle l'aimait plus que les nuages.

Il y avait le blanc du papier, celui qui vous donnait envie d'écrire dessus. Bien sûr elle ne savait pas encore écrire mais l'année prochaine elle serait grande et elle apprendrait. Pour l'instant, elle pouvait juste dessiner et écrire son nom, mais bientôt le papier pourrait recevoir toutes les histoires de nuages. Parfois Papa lui demandait à quoi elle pensait et alors il prenait une feuille et notait tout ce qu'elle inventait, puis il lui faisait un grand sourire et disait à Maman: « Ma fille sera un écrivain célèbre plus tard ! ». Elle, elle voulait bien être un célèbre écrivain plus tard, mais elle voulait surtout apprendre à lire. Elle espérait que Maman lui raconterait des histoires, même quand elle serait un grand écrivain célèbre.

Le dernier blanc c'était le blanc de l'écharpe de Maman. Elle était toute douce quand on plongeait le visage dedans et elle sentait bon, comme Maman. Cette écharpe c'était un peu comme le sourire de Papa et Maman quand ils n'étaient pas là. La maîtresse disait que c'était un doudou et qu'on n'avait pas le droit de la prendre en classe, alors elle était obligée de laisser le sourire de Papa et Maman dans le couloir. Mais Maman ne se fâchait pas, quand elle venait la chercher, de voir son sourire dans le couloir : elle savait que la maîtresse ne pouvait pas comprendre.

.

Aujourd'hui elle était rentrée de l'école comme d'habitude et Maman souriait fort, comme si elle avait un trésor dans son cœur. Elle lui avait dit qu'aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Papa et qu'elle avait une belle surprise, et que toutes les deux elles allaient faire un gâteau pour faire plaisir à Papa. Quand Papa était content, sa joie débordait de son cœur et il souriait et riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, alors il la prenait et la faisait tourner dans ses bras...

Quand Papa était rentré du travail, il l'avait serré fort dans ses bras et puis ils avaient mangés le gâteau et Papa avait ouvert ses cadeaux. Maman lui avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille et le cœur de Papa avait débordé : il avait crié « C'est vrai ? », mis sa main sur le ventre de Maman et puis il avait rit et avait prit Emily dans ses bras et l'avait fait tourner fort, fort...

Et puis d'autre gens étaient rentrés dans la maison, tenant de drôles de bâtons à la main, habillés tout en noir... Elle n'aimait pas le noir.

Alors Papa avait arrêté de rire :

" Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous dans ma maison ?

Les personnes en noir avaient ri... Mais pas d'un rire heureux, pas d'un rire de Papa, d'un rire qui faisait peur, qui vous glaçaient les entrailles et le sang.

- Sortez de chez moi ou j'appelle la police ! Chérie, appelle la police."

Un drôle de rayon lumineux étaient sorti d'un bout de bois et Papa était tombé et il criait...

Alors Maman l'avait fait sortir par derrière et lui avait dit de courir sans s'arrêter, de toutes ses forces... Alors elle avait couru dans la neige, sans se retourner. Derrière elle, elle entendait Maman crier maintenant, et Papa qui les suppliaient d'arrêter. Et elles entendaient les gens rire, rire...

Elle avait très peur parce que la nuit était noire et parce que Maman avait mal, elle était fatiguée et elle avait froid, mais Maman avait dit de courir sans s'arrêter alors elle courrait. Malgré les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux et malgré ses poumons brûlants.

Mais elle n'avait que cinq ans et elle ne courrait pas assez vite. Les personnes en noir la rejoignirent et elle avait mal, si mal... Et ils riaient...

.

Elle aimait le blanc, le sucre, l'écharpe,la neige, le papier et les nuages. La neige fut douce quand elle tomba, et au-dessus de sa tête, les nuages lui racontèrent une dernière histoire avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

* * *

Merci du temps que vous m'avez accordé.

Merci à ceux qui mettent une review, je les en remercierai personnelement.

Merci aux autres, lecteurs anonymes d'une histoire que vous faîtes vivre.

Merci à JKR et tous les auteurs. Parce qu'une histoire n'est jamais absurde et parce qu'elle peut toujours apporter quelque chose aux autres.

Merci aux lettres et aux mots qui se plient si gentiment à l'exercice de l'écriture.


End file.
